


Playing Paramour

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Nonbinary Character(s), Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, cuckholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan and Lauren have been together for several years, both averse to labels and monogamy. Phil is a uni student in his final year of study, hired to babysit for Lauren's kid for the final two weeks of summer. As Dan works from home, he's got no chance to escape their instantaneous mutual attraction. But then, why should he want to?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	Playing Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to judearaya for beta reading, and to daye and fi for cheerleading this fic into existence <3

Dan is pretty sure the universe is putting him to a test of true strength.

There wasn’t really a discussion surrounding babysitters. Lauren took care of all that herself, like she usually does, and that was that. Dan was told a few days prior to the end of summer break, when Lauren went back to work. It doesn’t really matter much to Dan. He stays in the office for most of the day, only leaving to eat if he remembers to. Writing doesn’t really come easily to him unless he dedicates himself to it completely.

All was good and well until the babysitter Lauren hired came in that first day.

His name is Phil. He’s twenty three years old and preparing for the last year of university. He has experience with babysitting, and more importantly, he babysat Lauren’s friend’s kids a couple years ago when they were around the same age as Lauren’s daughter. Trustworthy, fun, and genuine were descriptors Lauren repeated to Dan when she first told him about it.

Dan thinks he would’ve been better off with a different set of descriptors. Descriptors such as tall and slender, delicate. Dyed black hair that covers one of his eyes. Plump, pink lips that look soft even when they stretch into a smile. On top of everything else, Phil wears black skinny jeans and tight fitted nerdy t-shirts every day he comes in.

But, as it were, Dan wasn’t told about that. So that first day he had to clench his jaw to not openly drool every time he passed Phil on his way to the bathroom or the kitchen. By now it’s only been three days, and Dan is already wondering how the hell he’s supposed to make it through these two weeks. He’s wondering if he should tell Lauren. He wonders if Lauren is being an epic fucking troll, putting the perfect picture of Dan’s _type_ right in his lap just to see what he’ll do.

That night, he listens through the wall as Lauren’s daughter talks about how much she loves hanging out with Phil as Lauren puts her to bed. Dan groans to himself. He can’t even make an argument for Phil being a bad fit. That was the last option he really had to avoid the fact that he desperately wants to fuck the babysitter, and that it’s seriously impairing his productivity during the days.

Dan is sulking in bed when Lauren comes in. She’s removed her makeup and put her hair up, only wearing a big white t-shirt and panties. As she gets under her own duvet beside Dan, she flashes him a grin.

“You alright?” she asks, reaching out to cup Dan’s face, stroking his cheek gently with her thumb.

Dan pouts. “Yeah.”

Lauren laughs, scooting closer. Dan pushes the duvet up so she can fit under it with him. She slides a hand over his waist. Dan lets out a breath. His body is responding with an urgency he hasn’t really experienced since those first years with Lauren, when they insisted on staying friends with benefits after instantly hitting it off at that one queer community get together at University. Lauren’s hand slides down to grab Dan’s ass. Dan kisses her hard on the mouth, holding her neck gently.

“Oh,” Lauren coos as she pulls away. She’s already breathing more heavily. “Hello.”

“You good?” Dan asks, face flushed and a little embarrassed.

“Mmh,” Lauren says. She leans in to kiss him again. It’s softer this time, but just as passionate.

Dan should probably tell her now before things get weird. He’s not scared of Lauren’s reaction, really. They’ve got a long, inconsistent history of opening up their relationship to other people. Lauren is his _best friend_ more than anything else. They’re comfortable with each other. It’s not like Lauren of all people would judge Dan for feeling some type of way about the sexy university student that hangs around in their house all day.

But something stops him. Dan’s probably been cooped up in the house a bit too long at this point. The change from doing talks and working with other people to retreating back to his cave always does a number on his brain. It makes it difficult to speak now, even to the person that knows him best, who accepts him completely.

They don’t really draw sex out on weekdays. Before he knows it, Dan is licking and sucking on Lauren’s pretty pussy until she’s shaking and rocking up against his mouth as she carefully lets out some sexy little held back moans into a pillow. Dan’s kneeling, propped up by an elbow as he looks up at Lauren’s face and wanks himself slowly. He could pop off any minute, but he at least waits it out until Lauren’s coming hard against his flicking tongue before he lets himself do the same.

Lauren’s stretching her legs as Dan pulls away. He grabs paper towels from the bedside drawer to clean his hand, around his mouth, and over Lauren’s slick inner thighs. Once they’re both mostly clean, he settles into her arms with a satisfied sigh. Lauren kisses his forehead.

“I love when you come just from eating me out,” she murmurs.

Lauren’s already starting to drift off. Dan can tell by the way her words slur. Dan kisses her softly. Lauren nuzzles his hair and doesn’t protest when Dan’s hand slides back down between her legs. She’s still so wet and puffy and hard. Something in Dan’s mind gets put in its place finally as he focuses on Lauren. The way she squeezes around his fingers as they slip inside and he thumbs at her clit lazily, letting her enjoy it properly this time until she’s coming.

“You’re the best,” Lauren whispers. “I owe you one.”

“Sure,” Dan chuckles. “Go to sleep.”

It doesn’t take long before she does. Dan gets off one more time, fucking into the slick Lauren gushed onto his palm, fantasising about the babysitter’s pretty mouth.

-

Phil’s… got hips.

Dan walks in on him in the kitchen early in the afternoon the next day. His body and brain are only working with two cups of coffee, five hours of sleep, and a feeling of impending doom. He probably just needs to grab something to eat to feel more at ease but. Phil. Stretching a little to reach the tupperware boxes at the top of the cabinet, making his t-shirt ride up just enough to expose the soft jut of his hipbone spilling out over his too-tight jeans.

Once Phil’s got a hold of whatever he was looking for he finally notices Dan. He jumps, letting out an adorably high-pitched squeak followed by an even cuter laugh.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you then,” he apologises, setting down the tupperware box before doing an awkward wave of his delicate hand. “Good morning!”

It’s probably because of his complexion, but the pink flush covering Phil’s cheeks now is making Dan’s mind run away with him. Dan shakes his head and plasters on a smile as he heads to the refrigerator.

“Didn’t mean to scare,” he says, trying for a joking tone. “Are things going well?”

“Yeah, we’re just colouring,” Phil says. He’s standing close as Dan grabs the milk to go with his cereal. “I’m really bad at it, honestly. She can at least stay inside the lines.”

Dan lets out an amused huff as he gets the shreddies in a bowl. “Hm, well. You’ve got other talents.”

He looks back at Phil. Completely betraying the professional relationship they’re meant to have, his eyes lock onto the jut of Phil’s hip. The t-shirt is still riding up, because Phil probably hasn’t noticed, and Dan wants to _die._ He looks back up at Phil’s face. There’s a tension in the air that doesn’t feel one sided.

There’s a microsecond of silence before Phil breaks it with a laugh. He’s fully blushing now, looking away and messing his hair up to hide part of his face from view.

“That was weird,” he says, so quietly, as if he didn’t mean for the words to slip out.

“At babysitting,” Dan hears himself say. “Obviously. Uh, yeah, I’ve heard good things about you and stuff.”

“Oh, right, ” Phil says. “That’s good. Thank you.”

They quietly do their own thing for a little. Dan thinks the moment’s surely passed and they can both go on with their lives pretending it never happened, when Phil pipes back up just as Dan’s leaving.

“You know,” he says, looking straight at Dan’s face. “I do have some other talents as well.”

There’s not a question about it; he’s looking right at Dan’s mouth and then at his chest and then he _smirks._ With intent. Dan’s fucking holding his breath. Phil’s eyelashes are so long. Dan hadn’t noticed them before, but the light is casting a shadow over Phil’s face that makes them impossible to miss, impossible not to marvel at.

“Uh,” Dan stalls. He’s too much of a fucking flirt. Everything inside of him wants to ask, make Phil blush harder, anything. But he really, really shouldn’t.

“You know, I’m free in a couple hours when she’s going to her friend’s house. So I’ll just be in the lounge studying before I go pick her up. If you were wondering.”

It’s a fucking _suggestion,_ isn’t it? Dan is probably blushing. So he laughs to cover it up, nodding like he’s not currently imagining pinning this guy down on the family couch.

“Alright,” Dan says, trying desperately not to let on the fact that he’s kind of panicking at this point. “Good to know. I have to get back to work now.”

He doesn’t take a second look at Phil’s face. He just speeds his way to the office before Phil can respond. It’s not until he’s closed the door behind himself, leaning against it with his eyes closed as he palms himself over his trousers, that he realises he forgot the bowl in the kitchen.

Just then, there’s a knock at the door. Dan curses under his breath. His heart is fucking pounding with adrenaline. He really can’t take this.

He manages to accept the bowl from Phil without making eye contact or flirting, but he notices the way Phil still blushes, the way he bites his lip, as if he knows how to convince someone on the fence to just go for it.

Dan’s not going to go for it. Obviously. 

-

As it turns out, when Dan walks past the lounge later that day, Phil is actually studying.

He’s studying so intently, in fact, that he doesn’t notice Dan passing. He’s got his laptop open on the coffee table, a notebook on his lap, skimming through a highlighted paragraph in a Bible-sized textbook Dan doesn’t recognise.

Dan has actually gotten some work done today, but if he hadn’t, seeing Phil like this would’ve probably been enough inspiration to get his head out of his own ass. There’s something so different about him now to the person he’s seen play with Lauren’s kid, or the surprisingly flirty demeanor he had earlier.

There’s no reason to say anything. Their exchange earlier was clearly a joke, or something, and Dan definitely didn’t take this route to the bathroom just to check whether Phil was still down. But while he’s here he might as well enjoy the view. It’s not the same as fantasising about rubbing up against a cute, pudgy love handle but there _is_ something about watching the furrow in Phil’s brow as he concentrates on whatever he’s reading.

Dan is about to get away from his hiding spot behind the door frame to the hallway and be an actual normal person for once in his life when Phil surprises him by looking up from the book, releasing a long, frustrated grunt.

It’s so… guttural. Nothing like the little squeak Dan got to laugh at earlier. And then Phil looks at him.

“Dan,” he says. He almost sounds annoyed. “Hi.”

“Sorry,” Dan says. “Just passing. I won’t disturb you.”

A flash of disappointment covers Phil’s features. But he nods, lips pursing as he clenches his jaw. He puts away the books and sighs.

So Dan does literally the opposite of what he said he would, and approaches him. Phil doesn’t seem to have another one of those smirks in him right now, so Dan chances sitting down with him on the couch too.

“Hey,” Dan says. “You alright?”

It’s like flipping a switch, Phil’s energy changes that quickly. He manages a genuine, slightly embarrassed smile as he nods.

“Yeah,” he says. “I mean, I’ve had all summer to finish this essay and I’m starting a week before classes begin, but other than that I’m fine.”

“Tell me about it,” Dan laughs. “I don’t know how I got through school. I don’t think I turned in a single paper on time for four years.”

“That’s actually impressive,” Phil says. His tone is lighter, his shoulders less tense.

“The professors weren’t impressed, that’s for sure,” Dan grins. “But you’ll be fine. I promise. You even started a week early. I’d have waited until the night before hand-in, probably.”

Phil laughs again. This time, he looks Dan in the eyes and scoots closer. Not really noticeably, but he does bump his knee against Dan’s, leans into his space just enough for Dan to be able to back out if he wants to. God, Dan knows this game too well not to see how hard Phil’s trying, how well he’s perfected this dance. It’s kind of adorable, in a way. Dan’s only five years older but they’re in such completely different places in their lives that looking at Phil feels like travelling through a time capsule.

It’s intoxicating, the way Phil’s polite little laugh fades and turns into that attractive half smile as he glances at Dan’s lips. Maybe that’s really what all of this is. Dan’s feeling stressed out with his own life, and being reminded of a time when things were slightly more simple is attractive enough to him that he’s mistaking it for something physical.

Dan’s really been in the psychology field for too long if he’s able to self analyse when he’s this close to actually kissing the babysitter. No matter the amount of valid excuses Dan could make up for this, the fact that Phil’s hot and _definitely_ down for whatever he was suggesting before is really what’s most prevalent here.

And then Phil’s hand slides to the inside of Dan’s thigh.

“Phil,” Dan whispers. Everything is suddenly so real.

Phil frowns, pausing. Dan swallows. Is this cheating, technically? It hasn’t been that long since Lauren had her last side fling. It’s not like they had a big proper discussion about it. They don’t need to. But this is-

Even if it isn’t cheating, it’s wrong. Lauren’s kid likes this guy and if Dan does something to mess it up he’s got another problem to deal with. 

But fuck, Dan’s getting hard now, and Phil’s hand is so close to touching his dick, and then their noses bump in that awkward but kinda sweet way as they lean in closer and then-

They’re kissing.

But it’s not like a _‘let’s fuck’_ kiss. Phil is so gentle about it, and as the fear and urgency leaves the moment Dan feels himself shatter slightly, only to be put back together as Phil’s tongue slips inside his mouth. Dan slides his palms up Phil’s chest, pushing to get Phil on his back so he can get on top. Phil goes so easily, and he keeps kissing him like _that._

Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s neck, spreads his legs for him so that Dan can fit between. Dan feels Phil up under his t-shirt, finally getting to touch those beautiful hips, that tight waist. It really wasn’t a lie, before, when Phil told him he’s talented. He kisses him like it’s more than whatever Phil thinks this is. Hell, Phil probably thinks Dan’s cheating right now. 

Dan doesn’t have time to think about that more because one of Phil’s hands wanders, feeling its way until a finger slides along Dan’s cock through his trousers. He flattens his palm and grabs as well as he can through the layers of fabric, and _fuck_ it feels good. Phil keeps kissing him with that gentle ease, moving to brush his lips over his jawline, stopping between every movement to look into Dan’s eyes. It’s like he’s checking in, and he does so way more than he needs to but then again he probably thinks Dan’s a repressed gay guy finally getting what he wants. Which is funny, given the fact that Dan’s not exactly gay, nor exactly a guy, but Phil really doesn’t need to know any of those things.

An alarm sound startles them both out of it. Dan wasn’t really having that many qualms about it, but he shoots off of Phil the second there’s an unexpected sound and that--probably means something, maybe. Phil grabs his phone off the coffee table. He glances up at Dan where he’s now standing awkwardly next to the couch, trying to adjust himself so that his erection isn’t embarrassingly obvious, and smiles apologetically.

“Pick up time?” Dan asks.

He’s trying for cool and casual, but really, he sounds as fucking horny as he is.

“Yeah,” Phil says. He stands up. He seems way too confident than should be allowed in this situation. He grabs one of Dan’s wrists and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s much more heated than the ones they traded before, much less restrained, and fuck if that was Phil restrained Dan can’t imagine what actually having sex with the guy would be like.

It isn’t easy to step away, but they both do as if it is. Phil gathers his things, lets Dan know he’ll just drop the kid off and then go home, and Dan nods as if everything that just happened was totally normal.

-

It’s good that it’s a weekend. It’s good that Phil won’t be around. It’s good that Lauren and Dan have the house to themselves for the night, as Lauren’s daughter is away at a sleepover.

They have takeout and end up cuddled together on the sofa watching a film. Lauren hasn’t been very talkative today. She’s at the end of the first week back to work, and while she loves her job Dan’s become familiar with the way she tends to withdraw when her energy is draining. It’s not a problem. As long as Lauren still wants to cuddle against him on a Friday night, to just exist together, everything’s fine.

Well, usually. Dan is feeling guilty and he’s bad at bringing stuff up by himself.

Lauren grabs the remote and pauses the movie. She stretches a bit, her butt pushing up slightly against Dan’s dick. He can’t tell if that’s on purpose or not.

“Hey,” Lauren says. Her voice is soft. She settles to lie on her back, legs fitting over Dan’s thigh. “You okay?”

Dan wants that. He wants Lauren to get it out of him, but he’s still feeling defensive.

“Yeah,” he says, letting out a breath that doesn’t match his words.

“How’s the week been?” Lauren asks. “Been okay having Phil around?”

She knows Dan well enough to know he’s not fond of sharing his house with a stranger. Phil doesn’t exactly feel like a stranger, though. Dan’s brain hasn’t really classified him as such. Maybe he’s been too busy trying to control his urges. Given what happened yesterday, he’s not been very successful at it.

“It’s been... interesting,” Dan says. He’s blushing.

Lauren’s eyes brighten. She smiles, pushes a finger into one of Dan’s dimples, making him aware she can tell he’s trying to fight a flustered grin of his own.

 _”Oh,”_ Lauren teases. She smoothes her hand out over his cheek. Dan bites his bottom lip as he regards her now. She looks so delicious when she’s taking the piss. “Someone’s got a crush, huh?”

“He’s hot,” Dan admits, mind flashing with memories of Phil with him on this very couch.

“Did you miss him today, then?” Lauren grins. 

Dan had to do a few errands and meet with his publisher rather than work from home. He did miss Phil. Goddamnit.

“Aw, you _did,”_ Lauren marvels, eyes brightening even more.

“Fuck off,” Dan laughs, pulling her hand off his face. As soon as he does, he misses the touch. Lauren pouts adorably. “He’s like… perfect.”

The mood shifts a little. Lauren moves, pushing closer to him, looking at his lips rather than his eyes. Dan can’t help it, he has to fit his hand between her gorgeous thighs and cup her pussy. He can feel the heat even through her leggings.

“Tell me more,” Lauren whispers.

“He’s flirty,” Dan says. He sounds annoyed about it, which is pretty justified in his own opinion. “Sexy, flirty, just fucking- irresistable.”

“Did you already-” Lauren starts to ask. Dan puts pressure against her cunt, feeling his stomach swoop as she grinds up against the touch.

“No,” Dan says. “Not really-well, he started kissing me yesterday when we were alone but we were interrupted.”

“Naughty,” Lauren says. “Both of you.”

Dan massages her, watching all those tiny expressions on her face as she gets more and more into it. God, he’s lucky.

“He seems really into me,” Dan says. “It’s just. Probably better not to, right?”

“Why?” Lauren asks.

She seems so genuinely puzzled, Dan has to laugh.

“What if he’s sensitive, though,” Dan says. “It’s not like he knows anything about us. If he’s like, emotional about it, we’ll have a problem.”

Lauren shrugs. “If he was fine getting with you four days into babysitting I think it’s fair to say he’s not that bothered. He’s probably just a slut.”

Dan lets out a hard breath. Lauren grabs his waist, squeezing just because she knows it makes Dan whine every time.

“Just like you,” Lauren goes on. “Poor little sluts stuck in a house together.”

She pushes Dan’s chest and gets on top, straddling him. Dan lets himself be manhandled, shirt rucked up and pulled off. Lauren squeezes his chest and kisses him hard. 

“Fuck me,” Dan pleads softly.

“So slutty,” Lauren murmurs against Dan’s lips.

Lauren plays with his nipples. So sweetly, her warm hands cup the slight puff of his chest. Dan keens, pushing into her touch, wanting so badly what Lauren always offers. To treat him like he’s not something solid, aggressive, or strong. To mold him, use him with all the love Lauren holds for every aspect of him. 

“Go in the bedroom,” Lauren says. “Take off your clothes and spread for me.”

“Okay,” Dan says on an inhale.

Lauren kisses him, grounding him. Dan’s mind stops spluttering.

“Good,” Lauren whispers.

She keeps an arm against his hip when she gets off him. Pushing slightly, beckoning Dan to do as she asked.

There’s nothing like being eaten out by Lauren. Her tongue is so hard, yet gentle, sucking his asspussy as she wanks his dick. Dan can’t stop staring at the cock strapped onto her. It’s small but thick. She turns on the vibration after a bit, rocks into it as if it’s truly a part of her. As if she’s wanking lube onto her own cock, throbbing to enter the slut on their bed.

Dan is on his elbows and knees when she does. Lauren pushes at first, waiting for Dan to bottom out for her, but then she goes still. Letting Dan push back against the cock, arch for it, as she spreads his cheeks to watch him move his hips against her.

“So fucking pretty,” Lauren groans. She slaps Dan’s ass, more for show than sensation, but it feels like so much all the same. “Fuck.”

Dan lets her fuck him silly. Lauren holds the cock in place as her hips work into him, balancing herself by pushing down between his shoulder blades.

“You want Phil to take you like this, don’t you?” Lauren asks. “Want him to sink his cock into your pretty pussy just like this.”

“Fuck, yes,” Dan begs. He’s throbbing, tingling everywhere.

“Shit,” Lauren gasps. She turns the vibration on again, making them both moan in the most vulnerable way. “You’re gonna make me come. Squeeze around me like that, sweetheart. Go on. You feel so good.”

Dan clenches around the cock, gasping for air as the vibrations get that much more intense. He grabs the pillow, spits his slutty moans into it, as he feels Lauren fall apart behind him. She comes for so long when they fuck like this, orgasm after orgasm wracking her body until she pulls out with a gasp of relief.

Lauren throws the cock to the side as Dan rolls around to his back, legs spread obscenely wide. Her eyes are so _hungry_ still, insatiable. 

“Please,” Dan practically sobs, watching Lauren’s tits jiggle with every movement.

“Shh,” Lauren soothes. “Let me fill you back up.”

She grabs the buttplug from the drawer, lubing it up and sinking it inside him easily. Dan covers his eyes with his hands, breathing hard as she holds his cock in position before she sinks her cunt down over it. Dan grabs her hips, pushing his hips up, settling inside that sinfully slippery pussy. Lauren grabs the headboard, allowing Dan to just _fuck._ Dan squeezes around the toy and groans as she clenches down, coming once again. He can’t decide whether to watch her cunt stretch around his fat cock or the way her tits bounce with each movement. Before he settles for one he’s coming hard and deep inside of her, moaning at each encouraging dirty word falling from her gorgeous lips.

Dan feels like jelly, satisfied and sleepy, but Lauren isn’t done. She kneels over his mouth and makes him suck his own cum out of her, making her orgasm hard and good as she pulls his hair.

“You wanna suck Phil like this, don’t you, babe?” she barely manages to ask. “Want to make him shoot his load down your throat just like this.”

She pulls off of him, replacing her pussy with her mouth. They’re sharing a mix of their cum, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

This the kind of intimacy, the kind of sex, that makes Dan feel reborn. It makes him feel like he’s ready to spread for anyone that wants him.

“God,” Lauren says, pulling away. She wanks his spent cock. Dan’s legs kick involuntarily at the surprise, at the overwhelming sensation. Lauren keeps going even as Dan’s sobbing with oversensitivity. “I know you can come some more for me, babe.”

And Dan does. His weak cock manages to drool another pathetic load onto his own stomach.

“Thank you,” Dan whimpers once she’s finally pulled her hand away and allowed him to come down.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Lauren giggles. “No wonder Phil couldn’t resist.”

Dan blushes, despite everything. It’s a little embarrassing after all. But Lauren kisses any insecurities away, encouraging him with all those pretty dirty words, allowing him to sink into sleep once they’re clean and spent, cuddling beneath the same duvet.

-

There is something about when Lauren or Dan gets into someone else. Not only do they have fun with a new person, but new sparks start flying between the two of them, too. The taboo of it is pretty delicious, but mostly, hearing Lauren describe what she likes about the person, or the way she asks Dan about the one he’s got his eyes on is even better.

Dan has got his eyes on Phil for sure now. After Lauren’s very vocal enthusiasm for it all, Dan doesn’t feel any guilt in ogling Phil once Monday rolls around. Even better, whenever their paths cross in the house Phil practically preens under the attention. He seems to keep one eye over his shoulder at all times, expecting Dan to check him out whenever they’re in the same space. And Dan _does,_ whenever they have a moment alone. They’re few and far between, but those looks develop to small touches quickly. A hand running across the small of his back, growing into breathy words whispered into each other’s ears.

It’s not like they know each other, really, but Dan can definitely feel a different type of connection with Phil. There’s this excitement, a silent understanding, that Dan doesn’t experience very often. It puts him on edge, but in a good way. Like he can’t wait for the next time Phil gives him a look, or a squeeze, and all those quiet promises exchanged that might be fulfilled once one of them takes another brave step.

The thing is, that step has to be taken. It has to be communicated. And as far as Dan’s aware, right now the ball is in his court.

Tuesday evening is the time for it, apparently. Lauren’s daughter’s got music lessons and Phil makes the excuse to study while he waits to pick her up. He really doesn’t need to. Lauren could easily just get her on her way home from work, but then, Phil isn’t staying to study. Once he comes back after dropping her off, he simply gets on the couch in the lounge and waits.

Dan is watching from the hallway. Phil’s not even got his backpack on him for show. The ball might be in Dan’s court, but Phil doesn’t doesn’t exactly play by the rules. He’s strategic and deliberate, really. Always dropping hints, suggestions, never losing sight of what he wants.

There’s no reason to stall, or wait, or pretend not to want this anymore. Dan makes his way over to the couch without a word. He straddles Phil’s lap, wrapping his arms around those lean shoulders, before he meets the hungry kiss Phil’s been waiting to give to him.

Dan pulls away quickly to catch his breath. He can already feel so much, everywhere. The heat and tension is building towards a breaking point already. 

“Hi,” he says, a little out of breath, playing with Phil’s fringe between his fingers. “Eager, are we?”

Phil’s eyes are hooded with want. He cracks a slight smile. Dan cups his jaw, tilting his head up. For some reason, he finds himself simply looking at Phil’s pretty face. He traces one of his eyebrows with his thumb, drawing the other over the jawline as he admires those plump lips and those pretty cheekbones, those big round eyes. Everything in Phil’s expression is so loud, beautiful. Dan thinks what he really wants is to grab a moment to appreciate him in this way. It reminds him of when he first got with Lauren, really, the way this feels. Like it’s easy in a way that things like these often aren’t. But at that time in his life, Dan had a tendency to let moments run away with him.

“You alright?” Phil whispers. Maybe Dan’s let what was meant to be a short moment turn into a minute. But then, he really can’t tell. “Sorry, I’ll slow down.”

“You’re fine,” Dan says. He leans back in for a slow, appraising kiss. He wants to check for hesitation, but Phil absolutely melts the moment their lips touch. “You’re actually really good.”

Phil seems to perk back up at that. Dan can feel the smile against his mouth, the way he grabs Dan’s thighs a little harder.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Phil admits in a whisper. “I just wanna-”

“I know,” Dan says, even though he probably doesn’t. His heart is beating harder now, feeling the weight of Phil’s words. “Even if we won’t have time now, we’ll get time, right?”

Phil nods before he seems to have even processed the words. Once he does, there’s a peculiar quirk to his lips. Dan isn’t sure he wants to see that right now. He doesn’t want to fully consider the situation _Phil_ thinks they’re in. But. He doesn’t quite want to break the fantasy of it, either. Because even though it’s wrong, there’s something so indulgent and horny about imagining a situation in which this isn’t technically allowed. Where Dan truly is the person Phil most likely believes him to be. It’s a tricky thing to balance. Dan wants to give Phil that fantasy, but at the same time, he can’t risk Phil saying any of that out loud. Because if he does, Dan’s gonna have to tell him what’s really going on.

“Dan,” Phil moans as Dan fumbles with his jeans. He just wants to _feel,_ really. Even if they don’t have time for more, God, Dan just really wants Phil’s cock in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Dan says, “can I just-”

Phil seems to understand what Dan wants, because he spreads his legs and shifts his hips up, letting Dan finally pull his cock out in this awkward, still clothed way. In a way, that’s almost better. Knowing Phil’s so into it that all he cares about is making his dick accessible for Dan to sink his mouth over once he positions himself; kneeling on the rug between Phil’s spread legs.

Despite everything, Dan goes slowly. He licks Phil’s gorgeous pink, stiff cock, kisses it softly while he looks at Phil’s face. Phil definitely won’t look back, if he even notices that Dan’s watching the way his eyes scrunch, or the vein in his neck that gets so thick and prominent when he’s trying not to whimper. Hell, he’s probably already trying not to come.

“Oh,” Phil moans. He’s finally getting to a point where he has to let go of some restraint, and Dan is kind of fucking proud of that. “Shit, you’re so good at this.”

“Good at what?” Dan asks before he can stop himself.

Phil blinks down at him. He seems to regret the decision immediately, if the way his hips stutter is any indication.

“Fuck,” Phil laughs, staring up at the ceiling. “You’re good at sucking dick. Too good.”

Dan can’t help but smile smugly as he takes the cock in his mouth, working his own spit around it before he sucks. Phil seems to forget everything at that point. He’s moaning so softly, hips twitching hesitantly to meet Dan’s movements once he starts to bob his head. Dan loses himself into it, lets Phil take control of the movement once he grabs his hair. Closing his eyes, taking all those shallow nervous thrusts that get that quickly turn into something more desperate.

Dan pulls off him once Phil’s breathing starts to get particularly hard and fast. He sucks his balls into his mouth and wanks him fast. It’s so pretty, the way Phil keeps coming close to pushing over the edge, but stopping all the same. He’s so horny and ready to come but at the same time so beautifully _nervous_ in that same way Dan remembers he used to feel himself. 

Phil comes unceremoniously once he can’t seem to put it off anymore. With a jolt to his hips and a breathy laugh, Dan watches the babysitter blush and squirm and come all over his dorky Zelda t-shirt.

“You can borrow one of mine,” Dan says as he gets up on the couch to sit next to Phil. As if to settle it, he wipes his own dirty hand across Phil’s chest.

“Oh, thank you,” Phil says.

“You’ll get it back tomorrow after all,” Dan grins.

Phil kisses him. Like yesterday, it’s less intense and more _something else_ than what Dan thinks the moment calls for. Honestly, Dan’s too horny to really think about anything else than his own dick and the fact that Phil isn’t playing with it at this exact moment.

Just as Phil pushes himself on top as Dan lies down on the couch, as he finally gets his hand under Dan’s trousers and strokes him through his underwear, an alarm goes off on Phil’s phone. Phil seems to want to ignore it at first, so focused on kissing and touching that eventually Dan’s the one that reaches for the phone on the coffee table to turn the alarm off.

“Mate,” Dan says. It comes out comically sultry. Still not funny enough for Dan to join in when Phil laughs though, since he’d really like to pop off in Phil’s hand right now rather than pull the moment to a stop. But if there’s one thing Dan won’t allow, it’s that whatever this is affects Phil’s job performance. So he pulls it to a stop by grabbing Phil’s wrist. “Duty calls.”

Phil pouts. “But-”

“It’s fine,” Dan grins, shaking his head. He pulls Phil’s hand out of his pants. Still, he finds himself kissing the knuckles while looking straight into the dumbfounded expression on Phil’s face. “I’ll think about you while I take care of this later, yeah?”

“Yeah?” Phil says, as if he’s surprised.

Dan bites the inside of his cheek not to laugh. Phil pokes a finger in his dimple. For a second, all Dan can register is the amused fondness in Phil’s eyes and this touch Dan’s come to associate with being completely and utterly safe and accepted.

He shakes it off, mentally, in order to not completely lose himself in whatever this is.

“Go on,” Dan laughs, patting Phil on the side. “I’m trying really hard here.”

They get up and Phil does seem to get his priorities straight if the way he hurries to put on the black t-shirt Dan lets him borrow is any indication. Dan looks away for the short moment Phil’s shirtless. He’s too horny to trust himself to be able to, really. Phil definitely notices that, and he definitely teases him for it without saying it when he grabs Dan by the belt loops of his trousers to kiss him goodbye before he leaves.

Once Dan closes the door behind himself, he forgets his plan to rub one out in the bathroom in favour of slumping against the wall and cradling his own face with his hand, feeling the spot where his cheek dimples when he smiles. Part of him can still feel that faint poke of Phil’s finger, can still visualise the way his tongue poked out between his teeth as he smiled down at him. But really, _all_ of him is becoming deeply aware of why being with Phil feels like so much more than what either of them signed up for, why it feels so different.

It feels different, feels like more, because. Fuck. It _is._

-

Lauren seems to think it’s incredibly funny that Dan never really gets enough time with Phil to do what he wants. There’s so much teasing going on. Lauren smirking at him whenever there’s someone on the telly that looks a little like Phil, or the way she stretches out on the couch with a look on her face like she’s really thinking about the fact that Dan sucked Phil off on it the other day.

It’s stupid, and fun, and Dan blushes more than he’s done in a long time. 

After putting her daughter to bed Wednesday night, Lauren gets on the couch with Dan. She waves over the screen of the open laptop on his lap as she cuddles against his side. Dan lets out a sigh, extending his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

“Going okay?” Lauren asks.

Dan shuts the laptop and puts it away on the coffee table. Lauren places a hand on his stomach, under the shirt. 

“Have you had anything to eat?” she asks.

Dan rubs his eyes and nods. “Yeah, yeah. It’s going pretty well, honestly.”

“Do you want to keep going?” Lauren asks.

“No.” Dan sits back fully, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “I needed to stop. Thanks.”

When Dan finally looks at Lauren’s face, she’s smiling. But it’s not like the soft, slightly worried smile he expected. She looks so pleased with herself, smug like she gets when she wants to start teasing.

“What?”

“Why don’t you invite Phil over on Saturday?”

Dan laughs. “Why?”

“What d’you think?” Lauren shoots back. “For a cup of tea? C’mon.”

“I mean,” Dan shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“You’ll be alone,” Lauren says. “Eric’s week starts on Friday and you know, I can go visit my dad or something.”

“You really want me to fuck him that bad?” Dan teases, placing a hand over Lauren’s on his stomach.

Lauren grins. “Are you going to argue about that? You could just say ‘thank you for letting me at that ass, sweetie’.”

Dan snorts, feeling flustered. “I mean. You don’t have to leave.”

“Oh, really?” Lauren muses. “That’s hot.”

For a second, Dan’s mind flashes with an image of himself and Phil in bed together. He imagines putting a hand over Phil’s mouth as he sinks inside him, whispering for him to be quiet. Dan bites his lip.

“We’ll see,” he ends up saying.

“Uh huh,” Lauren chuckles. “Right. You’re welcome, by the way.”

She pulls her hand away, brushing over Dan’s hardening cock without lingering. With a surprised yelp, Dan grabs Lauren’s wrist and pulls her in for a kiss. Lauren laughs against his mouth but reciprocates quickly, getting her fingers in his hair to hold him close. 

“Can’t wait to see you guys sneak out in the hallway, wanna see how pink his face is from how hard you made him come,” she says.

Dan goes in for another kiss in order to stifle a groan as Lauren gets on top of him. Dan grabs her ass, imagining every possible scenario, each one hotter than the next. He wonders briefly how the hell he’s going to ask Phil to come over without it being weird, but then, he’s got an inkling that Lauren’ll make it happen somehow if Dan doesn’t. For now, though, he stops imagining and starts grinding up against Lauren as she kisses his neck, enjoying all the filthy things she keeps whispering in his ear until he comes.

-

For the next few days, Dan doesn’t manage to get Phil alone. Previously, Phil had seemed to want to occupy whatever space Dan was in as soon as he was able to. Now the house feels big and empty, except for the sounds Dan hears coming from the lounge or from the kid’s room. He doesn’t try to figure out where Phil is at any given time, really. He might take a walk around the house every now and then, though. Really, it’s so that he can stretch his legs after sitting down for hours on end, but he might take a route that potentially gives him a chance to run into Phil.

Dan feels fucking stupid, scanning the areas they’ve bumped into each other before. The hallway, where Phil had grabbed Dan’s hip, got in his space, and chuckled in his ear as Dan had made an embarrassing noise. The kitchen, where Phil had flirted his ass off just to see if there was an in. The laundry room, where Dan had watched Phil fold clothes for a few seconds that turned into them silently looking into each other’s eyes, somehow communicating all kinds of intensely sexual desires.

Giving up, Dan retreats to the office where he’s got a new chapter to start and nothing inside himself to fuel his creativity. He can take a hint, okay. This isn’t a subtle one. Dan puts his headphones over his ears, playing his favourite instrumental playlist in a decision to completely lose himself inside this story he’s struggling to feel anything about.

-

It’s a Thursday when Dan listens to Lauren come home, signifying the end of Phil’s work shift as well as the end of what had been building between the two of them. Dan has meetings tomorrow, so he won’t be at home. Phil is going to get off work early since he’s driving the kid to her dad’s house.

It’s sad, and Dan is going to allow himself to feel sad about it. He did try to get Phil alone. But any time he’d seen him, the kid had been there or Phil had left the room right as Dan entered it. It hurts, but Dan’s going to be fine, eventually. Phil is obviously not interested. There’s nothing he can do about it.

Still, Dan turns his computer off and listens to the very faint murmur from the hallway. The only thing he can really distinguish is Lauren’s daughter’s voice, high and melodic as she greets her mum. Despite everything, it makes Dan smile for a moment. 

There’s someone approaching Dan’s office five minutes later. He’d know the sound of Lauren’s footsteps in his sleep, and this doesn’t sound like her at all, but Dan decides to believe it is until Phil knocks at the door, calling his name in a hesitant tone.

Dan stands up, opening the door to Phil’s apologetic half-smile. Dan can hear Lauren in the kitchen with her daughter. Phil looks good as always. His hair is perfectly messy where it’s almost covering one of his eyes. The setting sun shining through the window in Dan’s office is creating shadows on Phil’s face, sharpening his features. It’s like a cruel sort of joke, giving Dan a perfect look at what he’s losing before he truly has to let go of it.

But, maybe Dan isn’t losing anything. Phil steps inside and closes the door behind himself before either of them have said a single word.

“Hi,” Dan says, standing against the edge of his desk.

Phil looks around for a second, as if he’s never taken in the interior of Dan’s office before. There’s not much to take in, to be fair. The monochromatic colour scheme and tidy surfaces don’t really say much.

“Lauren told me you won’t be home tomorrow,” Phil says. “I’d wanted to talk to you tomorrow, but I guess this is my last chance?”

Dan can tell Phil’s nervous, that he’s readying himself to say something he’s been thinking hard about. So Dan nods silently, making a vague gesture with his hand that tells him to go on.

“Sorry, you’re probably busy,” Phil begins.

“No,” Dan shakes his head. “I’m just finishing up. You’re not bothering me at all.”

Dan smiles, and Phil smiles back with something like relief. The tension eases slightly.

“Let’s sit down,” Dan says, taking a seat on the two-seater white leather couch on the right side of his office. Phil follows him quickly, seemingly holding on to that sense of relief with an iron fist. He looks so distraught, apologetic, it breaks Dan’s heart a little bit.

Dan takes Phil’s hands in his own the moments they’re sat face to face. Their knees bump together. Whatever’s been going on in Phil’s head doesn’t stop the usual feeling between them. The ease Dan felt with Phil before, the connection, appears like it always does. Phil squeezes his hand.

“I don’t-,” Phil whispers, taking a breath. “I don’t know what’s really happening here. I’ve been feeling bad about what we’ve been up to, yeah?”

“Don’t,” Dan says, louder than Phil but still a whisper, “feel guilty, alright? We haven’t done anything wrong.”

Phil frowns. Dan strokes the back of his hand with a thumb. He doesn’t know where the sudden urgency inside himself is coming from. Suddenly he feels like there’s a timer set on them, and unless he says the perfect thing he’ll truly lose this. 

“Lauren knows,” Dan says. “There’s nothing weird or secretive going on. We don’t mind each other fooling around with other people.”

Dan really expected Phil to be surprised, but instead Phil seems… intrigued. He exhales, scooting closer to Dan. 

“Like polyamory?” Phil whispers, leaning in closer to Dan’s face. He truly underestimates the walls of this house if he thinks anyone’s able to overhear them right now. “Or an open relationship? Sorry, I don’t know the exact words for it.”

“No, you’re about right,” Dan smiles. Phil is adorable. “We don’t really put a label on it. We’re just open about who we like but it’s not like a huge discussion, yeah? She gets me, and I get her.”

Phil nods, looking down at their joined hands. Dan can’t stop himself. He leans in, taking a light hold of Phil’s chin, and kisses him. It’s the faintest, quickest thing but Dan feels his entire being respond to the touch.

“I get _you,”_ Dan says, his face close to Phil’s, watching his pretty eyelashes flutter. “At least it feels like I do.”

“Dan,” Phil chokes out, going in for another kiss.

This one lasts longer. Dan breathes out through his nose, shifting and crossing his legs as the power of Phil’s unrestrained desire flushes through him.

“It’s okay if you’re not into that,” Dan says. “Or if you don’t want-”

It should be strange to talk to the babysitter you’ve been fooling around with for a couple weeks like there’s _more_ between them, but. Phil’s different. What they already have is different. It would be more strange, probably, to pretend like they don’t both feel that.

“I want,” Phil insists.

Dan blinks, giggling when Phil doesn’t continue. 

Phil chuckles, shrugs. “I want you.”

“Okay,” Dan says on an inhale, heart properly pounding at this point. He can’t not smile. “You can have me.”

“Isn’t it weird?” Phil asks. “With the kid knowing me, or, does she know about-”

Dan shakes his head, squeezing Phil’s hand to stop him from going down what could only be an impossible maze of a mental path. Dan would know, he’s had a lot of experience with those himself. “Let’s just do what feels good. Do you need to label things to feel good about them?”

Phil’s about to answer when Dan interrupts him again. “I’m asking because I want to know, okay? So just tell me exactly how you feel. Don’t say whatever you think I want you to.”

“I definitely don’t need labels,” Phil says. He tilts his head, studying Dan’s face like it’s something to really look at. “For anything. I just. Want.”

Dan feels nothing short of giddy. “I want, too.”

Phil kisses him. They’re only interrupted by Dan receiving a text message from Lauren, asking him what he’d like for dinner. Once he and Phil get up, finally shaking off the intensity of the moment, Dan gives him a hug. Phil’s arms wrap around his neck, holding him close.

“Come over on Saturday, yeah?” Dan says softly. He pulls away from the hug to look at Phil’s face. “No interruptions.”

Phil cracks a smile. “Hell yeah.”

-

Phil feels so fucking good. Dan is letting himself indulge in having full access to him, finally. No phone alarms or moral qualms are present to take away from this. They’re finally free to get their limbs around each other, to kiss in places they haven’t explored before, to offer touches just to see a reaction and going whatever the direction they call for.

At first, it’s like an explosion. Despite finally being granted all the time in the world, they get their mouths and hands any place that’ll get them off as quickly as possible. But once they’ve started to settle down, the mood shifts from that urgency. The explosion simmers down to a slow, steaming, steady boil. 

Eventually Phil ends up glued to Dan’s side as Dan lies on his back. Phil steadies himself with an elbow as he looks down at Dan. His hair is in his eyes. His cheeks are pink and his lips are red from vigorous kissing, sucking, licking. Dan’s stomach is fluttering so bad just looking at him now that they’re like this. Naked together, warm on top of the covers, feeling no other tension than all those good, exciting kinds. 

One feeling sticks out, though. It overpowers any other ones. It’s like the thrill you get when you’re at the very top of the first incline on a rollercoaster. That feeling of excitement and nerves as you realise that the rushing fall is inevitable. Dan would wonder if Phil is feeling that same thing, if he’s joined him in the seat next to him, but Dan has experienced this before. Just like with Lauren, the feeling of mutual attraction on all these different levels is so clear that there’s no reason to question it. There’s now way of describing exactly what it feels like, but Dan always knows it when it arrives. Whether it’s meant to stay for long or not is only for time to tell. All Dan knows is that for today, he’s got all the time in the world and he wants to spend it with Phil.

Phil leans down to kiss him. He settles his hand on the side of Dan’s face, so gently, as their tongues slide together. Soft moans escape Dan. He grabs Phil’s hip for purchase as he starts to kiss him harder. The nerves aren’t prevalent anymore. Dan holds onto Phil, kisses him with all the assuredness and control in the world. It seems to make Phil feel more confident, too. Dan gets between his legs, stroking his cock with no hesitation. Phil starts to grind into it, crossing his ankles around Dan’s hips. Phil’s so easy to excite. Lauren was right; he _is_ a slut for this, for Dan. And Dan feels like a slut too, as he scoots down the bed and licks around Phil’s pretty cock.

Dan feels Phil freeze before he can figure out what caused it. At first, he thinks Phil’s already close to coming, even though that would be pretty impressive and impossible. But then, he hears the front door unlock and Lauren’s light little steps as she opens and closes the door.

Dan looks straight into Phil’s eyes, kissing the head of his cock. Phil’s tense, taking a choked breath as he struggles not to look away from Dan’s mouth on his dick. Dan smiles, can’t not, at Phil’s dishevelled state now. He looks so afraid of getting caught, when in reality he knows damn well there’s nothing to be worried about.

“You okay?” Dan whispers. He snakes a hand up Phil’s side. He doesn’t have to search before Phil grabs it, linking their fingers like that touch makes everything okay, somehow.

“Yeah,” Phil says, cracking a strange smile. “Sorry. Muscle memory, or something.”

Dan splutters a laugh that makes Phil whine, getting a hand around the head of his cock to get all that cool air away from it.

“Dan-”

“No, no,” Dan says, biting his lip not to laugh harder. “Sorry. You’re just so adorable.”

“Fuck off,” Phil groans. 

“Please,” Dan giggles. “I’ll stop laughing, okay? Let me suck you off again.”

Dan kisses the back of Phil’s hand softly. Phil makes a face but pulls his hand away, giving Dan access to him, and Dan-

Dan has to bury his face against the bed sheets to muffle the shrieking laugh that’s coming out of him for no reason. Phil kicks him in the side, no strength behind it, and it just makes Dan laugh harder. He can hear Phil giggle adorably, so he gets himself together enough to crawl up the bed and kiss that cute little smile.

“You’re so hot,” Phil says, feeling up Dan’s waist and over his broad shoulders. “Want you to fuck me so bad.”

Dan gets another giggle out as arousal flushes through his body. He can hear Lauren faintly, locking the bathroom door, and something about that makes this that much hotter.

“Yeah?” Dan asks. He cups Phil’s balls, teasing his fingers below them.

Something brightens in Phil’s eyes, like he’d been nervous to ask for it and is relieved Dan isn’t saying no. Phil opens his mouth to speak but closes it with a groan, squeezing Dan’s shoulders as Dan pushes a finger between his cheeks.

“You want me to fuck you that bad?” Dan asks, voice low. “Been thinking about me fucking your pretty hole?”

“Fuck,” Phil exhales. “Yeah. I want it so bad.”

“Can I eat you out first?” Dan asks, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he strokes his fingers over the rim of Phil’s hot, tight hole.

“I-yeah,” Phil stutters. “Do you want that? I’ve never-”

Dan groans, pushing against Phil’s rim as he kisses him hard. Phil is so fucking _perfect._

“Fuck yes I want to,” Dan gets out as he pulls away from the kiss. “Wanna get you good and fingered open for my cock. You good with that?”

Now it’s Phil’s turn to blush and laugh, chest and face flushing pink. “I’m good with that,” he says in a voice so precious it makes Dan’s toes tingle. “I’m so good with that.”

The noise Phil makes the moment Dan puts his lips against the precious pink pucker of his hole is heaven sent. It doesn’t take long before Dan has to put a hand around Phil’s dick where it’s stretching up his tummy, begging for relief. Dan lets out a hard breath as he uses his other hand to grab Phil’s ass cheek and spread him further. He groans at the sight of the smooth hole, wet from his own mouth. It gapes open slightly as Phil moans. Dan spits on it just to watch it drip over and inside. He sucks on one of his own fingers and pushes at the rim. Phil grabs the lube from on top of the bedside table. Dan holds out his hand for Phil to squeeze some onto it.

As Dan circles Phil’s rim with lube, he takes another look up at Phil’s red precious face. He pushes a bit harder, waiting for a protest or an encouragement. Phil looks back down at Dan and nods. His face is slack from arousal, arms crossed over his forehead, pushing that sweaty bird’s nest of hair back.

Dan’s heart skips a beat, or something equally cliche, as he slides the finger inside and watches Phil bite his bottom lip. Dan kisses the inside of Phil’s thigh as his chest floods with affection. He’s no stranger to the feeling of unadulterated warmth towards another person mixed with white hot arousal, but he’s never felt it with anyone but Lauren before. And even though the feeling is familiar, it’s different. It isn’t backed up by years of coexisting and support. It isn’t lined with the reassurance of a spoken commitment. Phil is something else entirely; a blip in the system. A babysitter who was meant to do his job for two weeks and stay out of Dan’s sight.

What’s blooming inside of Dan right now is the potential of what could be created between himself and Phil. The intimacy they share is already so strong. It’s scary, because for Dan any and all big emotions are, but it isn’t the same as the fear he felt with Lauren years ago. He’s different now, better equipped to handle whatever unexpected thing comes his way. He’s aware that the feeling isn’t dangerous solely due to its might, nor due to the instantaneous nature of it. All it is is a precious, growing thing. Dan has to meet Phil where he’s at. But looking into those blue eyes now, identifying the warmth that lies beneath the heat of the moment, Dan thinks they might just be feeling at the same pace. 

“Dan,” Phil says. 

Dan’s got two fingers knuckle deep inside of him by now, admiring the tightness of him, the poorly held back reactions the gentle stroke against his prostate elicits. 

“Yeah?” Dan clears his throat to say. “Still good?”

“God, yes,” Phil breathes out. “I just don’t think, uh-”

The old fear Dan would feel spikes inside of him for a second. Even though he knows how to handle it, the strength of it still makes him lightheaded.

“No, no,” Phil says. He reaches out to cup Dan’s face, settling his thumb into the dip of Dan’s cheek, making Dan’s chest flutter. “It’s so good. I just don’t think I’m ready for more than this, right now.”

“Do you want to stop?” Dan asks. He can’t stop himself from smiling at the look on Phil’s face as he says it, suddenly so needy and horny and adorable. Dan pulls out his fingers, stroking Phil’s rim faintly as he clenches around nothing.

“Not unless you want to,” Phil responds breathlessly.

Dan pushes into Phil’s hand, leaning down to kiss the thick base of his cock. Phil slides his palm to the back of his head, keeping Dan’s mouth on him.

“Fill me up again?” Phil whispers.

Dan slides his fingers back inside of him, slowly despite the lack of resistance. He looks up at Phil’s face as he licks up the underside of his cock. Phil’s nervous fingers grasp gently at Dan’s hair, legs twitching where they’re bending over Dan’s shoulders. He’s feeling so much, Dan can tell from every little hitch of his breath, and yet he remains so gentle. Despite having had a version of this type of intimacy with Lauren for so many years, Dan has to take a breath and align his thinking every time it hits him. 

“You’re so good,” Dan says, giving a soft kiss to the head of Phil’s cock as he pumps his fingers in slow, measured strokes. “Thank you.”

Phil giggles in surprise. “Thank _me?”_

Dan moves, making Phil’s legs fall off his shoulders as he shuffles up to lean over Phil’s body, down to kiss his cheek. “Yeah.” 

He wants to tell Phil how proud he is of him for putting up boundaries in a situation like this, but given Dan’s state now that he’s aching with need he’s sure he’ll just blurt out something stupid, so he doesn’t. Instead he kisses Phil’s cheek again, opening his mouth for Phil’s tongue when Phil turns his head to put his lips on Dan’s, hoping that says enough for now.

They’re getting lost in kissing and feeling each other up as their cocks slide together when a knock at the bedroom door stops them. Dan’s got his thumbs pushed down on Phil’s sensitive nipples. Phil’s hips are locked between Dan’s knees, legs bending over Dan’s thighs. Phil’s face looks surprisingly calm at the disruption, stretching with a cute smile as Dan blushes. Something about Lauren being so near, knowing what she’s letting Dan do in their shared bedroom, really gets to him in the best way.

“Yeah?” Dan calls, grabbing Phil’s chin in a joking reprimand as Phil stifles a laugh.

“You guys alright?” Lauren calls back. Dan can tell it’s not quite serious though. She knows exactly what this is doing to him. 

And Phil seems to get it too, because he reaches between their bodies and squeezes Dan’s cock. Dan rocks into his fist with a deep groan, ass clenching to stop the sudden urgency spreading inside him.

“Ooh,” Lauren coos from the other side of the door. “Okay, I won’t bother you. Unless you want me to.”

It’s said on a laugh, but Dan is reeling. And Phil’s eyes are practically sparkling with a curiosity Dan doesn’t think either of them expected. 

“You want her to watch?” Dan whispers, smoothing his palm over Phil’s cheek.

“Um,” Phil says, uncertain, searching Dan’s face.

“You can say no,” Dan says. He kisses him softly. 

Phil’s hand tightens around Dan’s dick. “I don’t wanna say no,” he murmurs.

“Walking away now,” Lauren sing-songs, teasing and amazing as she is.

“Don’t,” Phil’s the one to finally say. Dan’s heart beats hard. “You should come in.”

Lauren probably didn’t expect that, much less for Phil to be the one to suggest it. Dan can hear it in the surprised laugh from the other side of the door. “Really?” she asks.

“Really,” Phil says, no uncertainty to be found, watching Dan’s face intently.

Dan hears the door open. He can’t stop looking at Phil’s face, at the way his smile brightens even more when he looks up at Lauren at the end of the bed, at how pink his cheeks get as he blushes. Dan can feel how hard Phil’s heart is pounding now, and that’s just- gorgeous. It’s gorgeous, how nervous and excited he is by Lauren’s presence. Dan’s the one that’s connected to them both in this way, so he can only imagine what it’s like to be caught naked and hard by someone you’ve only ever had a professional relationship with.

“Fuck,” Lauren groans behind Dan. Dan starts to turn his head, but Lauren immediately makes a disapproving noise. “No, no. Don’t look at me. Pretend like I’m not here.”

Lauren’s so fucking horny for it. The tilt of her tone lets on as much. Phil strokes Dan’s cock, grabs him by the back of the head for a kiss. Dan’s eyes slip close as he fucks into Phil’s fist. He’s absolutely aching to just _fuck_ knowing he’s letting himself be toyed with this way. The fact that Phil seems so enthusiastic, spurred on by everything, is what makes Dan stop himself from going too fast because if he did he’d for fucking sure come his brains out within seconds.

“You like this?” Phil whispers when he pulls away. The affection in his tone makes Dan settle slightly, still his hips and breathe. “You like her to watch?”

“Yes,” Dan confesses, nuzzling his nose into Phil’s warm neck.

A sure hand grabs Dan’s buttock. It’s smaller than Phil’s yet so much more commanding, making Dan let out a strangled noise. Phil looks behind Dan, most likely meeting Lauren’s eye as Dan feels her kneel on the edge of the bed, spreading Dan’s ass with both hands. Dan pushes into it, arching obscenely.

Phil kisses Dan’s temple as Lauren’s fingers run down the cleft of his ass, stopping to push against the hole. Dan gasps, tensing from the way his cock throbs at the sensation.

“Oh, pretty,” Lauren says, voice silky smooth and just the right amount condescending.

“Thought we were supposed to pretend like you’re not here,” Phil says. There’s nothing in his voice to suggest the situation the three of them are actually in. He sounds so goddamn _normal,_ and at this point Dan thinks he’s actually dreaming; it’s just too good to be real.

Dan hears shifting from Lauren, the noise of something soft falling to the floor. She’s probably undressing. Fuck.

“Doesn’t seem like you want me to,” Lauren says. “Do you, Phil?”

Phil’s pulse picks up again. Dan kisses his neck, right at the pulse point, the softest reassurance.

“I-” Phil stutters.

Maybe it’s all sinking in now that Lauren is taking her clothes off, Dan doesn’t know, but he does trust Phil to let them know what he’s comfortable with. He’s made sure to communicate those types of things before, so Dan can’t imagine this would be any different. 

“Aw,” Lauren says, and Dan can hear her smile. By the tone of her voice she’s backing off slightly, giving Phil room to call this whole thing off. “Maybe you do?”

Dan feels Phil swallow. He kisses his neck again, sucking at him as he feels between them and gets both their cocks in his hand. Phil is so hard.

Lauren pushes between Dan’s shoulder blades as she shifts closer. He can feel her naked tits against his side as she strokes down his back.

“I’ll back off any time you want,” Lauren says. “No conditions. I just want you to feel comfortable.”

There’s shifting, and Phil’s shoulder moving as he probably reaches out for Lauren. Dan strokes them both slowly. “Could you kiss me?” Phil asks.

“Of course,” Lauren says before Dan can even process what Phil asked. “Come here, babe.”

Dan doesn’t care what Lauren asked of him now, he just looks up and watches the way Lauren holds the side of Phil’s face as she starts to lean in. Phil’s got a hand around her hip. Lauren is completely naked. Dan’s mouth waters at the sight of them looking into each other’s eyes. It feels like the whole world is holding its breath in pause as they slowly lean in. And then the mood changes because Lauren finally glances at Dan for a second, _smirks_ at him, before she closes her eyes and kisses Phil’s pretty, plump lips.

They both get into it so quickly. Kissing slowly, but each kiss is deeper and more passionate. For a second Dan feels like he’s not even there; just watching them learn each other and get into each other. It’s like something out of one of Dan’s horniest fantasies, but better, because Lauren curls a hand around the back of Dan’s neck and turns to him, eyes soft and a little watery like they get when she’s turned on, and pulls him in for a kiss.

Dan whines against her mouth almost immediately. He feels grounded by Lauren’s mere presence, but even more so now that she’s touching him. Dan loves being with the two of them separately, but this is something new. He’s been in a couple threesomes with Lauren before, but never with someone he’s grown to care so much for like he does Phil. It’s an elevated experience, something that feels as natural as it feels special.

Lauren pulls away and Phil replaces her quickly, kissing Dan hard as Lauren mouths down the side of Phil’s neck. Dan slides his palms up Phil’s chest and pinches his nipples, loving the way he pushes into the sensation, moaning and arching at every tug.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Lauren sighs, cupping one of Phil’s pecks. “Dan’s been treating you nice, hm?”

“Yeah,” Phil says. He’s still holding on to Lauren’s hip, still spread open with his legs over Dan’s thighs, so fucking perfect, looking up at Lauren’s face like she’s got all the answers. Dan grins, pinching his nipple again. Phil’s hips stutter as he lets out a desperate noise.

“You’ve been fucking all day and you’re still so needy,” Lauren teases, leaning down to kiss Phil. Dan watches the way one of her tits pillows against his shoulder and exhales hard. He grabs her thigh. Lauren spreads her legs like she’s just been waiting for it, kneeling and presenting herself, and Dan has to move, has to look.

He gets behind her, glancing at Phil who meets his eye between kisses with a look of something like admiration. Lauren’s pussy is so puffy and wet, clit so fat and hard, gorgeous where it’s poking out between the sensitive folds. Dan goes in tongue first, licking the excess wetness from her opening and savours the taste on his tongue before he settles his mouth around her. He sucks at a pussy lip before flattening his tongue against her clit, massaging it, making her moan against Phil’s mouth. Dan hears Phil whisper something to Lauren. Dan can’t make it out, but whatever he said makes Lauren even more desperate because she pushes back harder against Dan’s mouth. Dan has to grab a hold of her thighs for leverage as he licks and sucks and swallows as she gushes into his mouth, creating these obscene squelching noises that go straight to Dan’s dick. He just wants to sink inside that warm, wet hole that’s practically aching for him. 

“God, let me fuck you,” Dan moans as he pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He catches Phil’s eye again, then looks down his slender shape to watch Lauren stroking his cock slowly. “You should suck him off at the same time.”

Phil groans and Lauren giggles, squeezing Phil’s cock and kissing him one more time. “Can I?” she asks once she pulls away.

“Yeah,” Phil says, blinking like he can’t quite believe it’s happening.

Lauren gets on her side, legs spread so that one of her knees bends over Dan’s leg, settling her chest against the lower end of Phil’s stomach to face away from Phil as she gives his cock a kiss. 

Dan shifts, one of his legs tangling with Lauren’s. He gets on his side and aligns his dick against her pussy. He balances himself on an elbow as he pushes inside, his arm pressed warm against Phil’s shoulder. With a hand cupping Lauren’s hip he enters her completely. Phil gasps, and Dan could look at Lauren taking him in his mouth or the way her pussy stretches around his dick, but instead he looks at Phil’s pretty face. And Phil is looking straight back at him, eyes huge and wonderous, lips kissed red. Dan moves his hips, fucking Lauren softly, as he leans down to kiss Phil without a second thought.

His body is burning with heat and desire. Phil’s mouth opens for him, sucks Dan’s tongue like he wants to taste Lauren on it. 

“Oh, my God,” Phil says, so horny for everything, and with the sound of Laurens wet mouth on him paired with the squelching noise of Dan driving his cock into her, it's one of the hottest things Dan’s ever heard.

“It’s good, right?” Dan says, voice low, heart pounding. He watches Lauren’s head bob, knows intimately all the tricks she’s pulling and how amazing they feel. “You’re so good.”

Lauren’s touching herself at this point, moving her hips to meet Dan’s movements, and Phil can’t respond with words. He just moans, closing his eyes and sinking back against the pillows, hardly kissing back anymore. It’s so pretty, somehow so sweet, the way he just lets everything happen to him at this point. 

Dan is so focused on Phil he’s surprised when Lauren goes rigid and stiff for a moment before she comes around his dick. Dan watches her pull off Phil’s cock to groan, so he fucks her harder through her orgasm. Once his own toes start to curl he gathers enough willpower to pull out, forcing himself to draw it out just a bit more.

Because right now he’s on another mission. He crawls down between Phil’s legs, takes the head of his cock in his mouth. Lauren kisses Dan’s cheek before she lies down on her stomach next to him, waiting for Dan to feed Phil’s cock to her. Before Dan gives her what she wants, though, he kisses her.

“I love you,” Dan says to Lauren, stroking Phil’s cock.

Lauren smiles. “I love you too, baby.”

She looks up at Phil as she sucks on him, hollowing her cheeks. Phil isn’t looking at them now, though. He keeps giving glances and looking away, because yeah, this is definitely so much when you’re taking everything in at once. 

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Phil barely gets out the moment Dan puts his lips back on his throbbing cock. Within seconds, Dan gets a big mouthful of cum pumped into his mouth to swallow.

“Mm, you like that cum in your mouth,” Lauren whispers in Dan’s ear. “Don’t you, sweetheart?”

Dan makes sure to swallow it all as he manages some agreeing noise, head spinning with arousal, before he pulls off Phil’s cock. Lauren smacks it gently against his lips with an amused smile.

Phil lets out a hard breath. Lauren turns to him, leaning in to give him a kiss. She takes his face in her hands and tells him how good he is, how nice he feels. Dan is going fucking crazy, watching the tender moment while wanking his own cock because it’s definitely working overtime now.

Lauren turns to him with a grin. “Go on,” she says. “Get on top of him, I want to see.”

Dan scrambles up to his knees, bracketing Phil’s waist between them. Phil takes Dan’s cock in his hand. Lauren sucks it into her mouth, looking up at him with those pretty brown eyes. Dan balances himself with a hand around the headboard. Phil is the picture of satisfaction, of a promise for more and that, paired with the sight and sensation of them working his cock together, is what it takes for Dan to finally tip over the edge and let go.

Lauren pulls off as he shoots his load onto Phil’s stomach while Phil wanks him through it. Dan’s whole body is alight with pleasure, all these hands on him at the same time, making him slump onto his back next to Phil, exhausted once it’s over.

Once Dan has gotten to breathe for a little, Phil kisses him. He slides his palm over Dan’s chest, resting his forehead against Dan’s temple as though all he really wants is to breathe him in and share this with him. Dan’s eyes open to see Lauren kneeling beside Phil, quietly watching them both with an unreadable expression on her face.

If Dan wasn’t so fucked out and relaxed, it would’ve made him nervous. But Lauren just keeps watching, brushing her knuckles over Phil’s arm in a soothing motion.

“I have to start making dinner,” Lauren says. Phil turns to her like he forgot where he was, who he’s with. He lets out an embarrassed laugh. Lauren pinches his cheek, making him blush adorably.

“I’ll help,” Phil says.

“No, that’s alright,” Lauren assures him as she gets off the bed and grabs a clean pair of underwear from the drawer, sliding them up her legs and hips. “You can stay here and-”

“I’m starving,” Phil interrupts her. “And I smell like someone just came all over me. Please.”

Dan sits up, clutching his stomach as it cramps with a laugh. “Sorry about that, mate.”

Lauren pulls a t-shirt over her head, seeming completely unfazed by Phil’s choice of words. “Alright then, wash off, then I’ll find you something to do.”

“Mm,” Dan smiles. “Can it be me?”

Lauren takes one assessing glance at Dan where he’s sitting naked and filthy and freshly fucked on top of their bed. “Maybe later.”

Dan gets up, grabs Lauren by the hips, and gives her a kiss. Lauren chuckles. Phil seems to consider that his chance to dip. He grabs his own clothes from off the floor and skips to the ensuite bathroom, turning on the water in the shower and closing the door.

“I’m fine,” Lauren whispers once they can hear Phil close the curtain in the shower. As always, she can sense even the slightest of Dan’s concerns. “I’m just… so happy for you. Happy for me, too, honestly. That was so fucking good.”

Dan’s reeling, giggling as he nods. “Yeah.”

“Now come help me chop onions,” Lauren says. “Or else I won’t make him fuck you later.”

Dan fakes a shocked, offended expression. Lauren spins out of his arms with an adorable yelp. Dan chases her into the kitchen, laughing and stupid. Lauren pretends to struggle once he catches her against the counters. Her eyes are warm and full of light, truly and finally convincing Dan that this is okay. She’s okay. And Dan-

Dan is in love with two people that feel the same way about him. Two people that might start to feel the same way about each other. He has nothing at all to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! | [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/638948574068113408/playing-paramour)


End file.
